Happily Ever After, NOT!
by FrozenJace
Summary: Arnold and Helga are now a couple, but all they do is argue. Meanwhile Gerald and Phoebe finds love, also trying to help their best friend with their relationship.
1. Meet the Characters

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Hey guys, some of you remembered me, I wrote the story of Lila's deadly obsession, now since you loved that story you might love this story. It's called happily ever after, not!  
  
~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~  
  
SUMMERY  
  
Arnold and Helga are finally together, they walk together, they talk together, they do everything together and now they live happily ever after, NOT! They don't do any of that stuff, all they do is argue and argue and argue. Meanwhile Gerald and Phoebe finds love with each other, also trying to help their best friend.  
  
=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=  
  
Before we start this story let's meet the characters.  
  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER, NOT!  
  
Chapter 1 - Meet the Characters  
  
ARNOLD - Arnold is now 17 years old, he is still a sweet and a nice guy. But his attitude is a little different; ever since he found his parents, he moved into a different house, guess who's his new neighbor. Helga. Yup, that's right, he lives right next door to Helga G. Pataki. So Arnold's family and Helga's family are best friends. Their mothers are best friends and their fathers too. But for Arnold and Helga, well, that's a different story. Anyway, let's get back to Arnold. Arnold is tall. Taller than Helga. His green eyes turned in to a light and shiny green eyes. He put his blonde hair back and of course he still has that little blue hat on top of his head. Arnold doesn't dress like a nice boy anymore. He wears baggy pants, he always wear a long sleeve T- shirt with an unbutton sleeveless shirt. Which is cool. Arnold has change a lot over the years!  
  
HELGA - Helga is the same age as Arnold of course, she is now a kind, funny and a talented girl, she writes wonderful poems and she sings beautifully. She never thought that she could sing. Since she grown into a beautiful swan and she won so many trophies and went to a beauty pageant, her parents started concentrating on her then Olga. Olga started getting jealous of Helga and Helga started to enjoy it. Helga wears some kind of a tight uniform shirt with a sleeveless sweater over it and tight blue jeans. Helga loves shoes, especially high heels, so she wears high heel black boots. Helga's blonde hair turned into a sandy blonde after she died her hair brown because she wanted a new look. But it didn't work out for her so she decided to turn blonde again. But the color turned sandy blonde. And that color works for her and she liked it. She put her soft shiny hair down into a ponytail with a fluffy pink hair scrunchie and has soft bangs. Also, her blue eyes turned hazel sky-blue eyes; her skin is smooth and gentle and her one eyebrow turned into two perfect shape eyebrows. Helga is so beautiful that every girl wants to be like her. Boy, has she change or what?!  
  
GERALD - Gerald is the coolest and the slickest guy in school. He's good at raping and he's good at break dancing too. And he always knows what to say. Gerald is kind of a ladies man. The girls are all over him. Gerald is a football player, he tried getting Arnold into it, but Arnold said that he is not into sport. In Gerald's room, he has all kind of cool stuff, but not cooler than Arnold's room. Gerald has trophies and pictures of him and his football team. He looks like a gangster, with the baggy pants all the way down to his butt with the chain on his back pocket and his extra extra large white T- shirt, also has his hair in dread locks. His eyes are light brown and his skin is like brown chocolate. But he's not a gangster at all. He's just a caring friend.  
  
PHOEBE - Phoebe is not a smarty pants any more, right now she's a cool girl, not caring about tests or studying, all she cares about is having fun, just like other girls. She loves going shopping with Helga and loves to go to the beauty parlor. But sometimes she does study. If she has to. Remember when her room was almost empty? Well, now there are lots of stuff, posters on the walls, a big cd player, computer on a computer table and everything. Phoebe wears tight black jeans, white sneakers, white belt and a white shirt with a black writing that says, "Hope" in Chinese. Phoebe's hair is long with one lock of hair of a braid with a butterfly in the bottom. Her eyes are black as a raven and her skin is nice and smooth. Phoebe is not phoebe anymore; she's the new phoebe!  
  
Author's note  
  
Now since you know what the characters looks like, and how they change, my next chapter will tell the story. I can't wait for you guys to read my stories and how you guys will like it. This story will be funny, shocking, romance, drama and interesting. So soon I will update the next chapter and I hope you guys will like it. 


	2. Arguments

AUTHOR'S NOTE I'm baaaaaaaack. And I'm about to show you my story called Happily Ever After, Not! If you didn't read my other story called Lila's Deadly Obsession, then please, please read it and review. Anyway, get ready and start reading it! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER, NOT!  
  
Chapter 2 - Arguments  
  
It was a peaceful night, right in front of the movie theater, wind blowing the leaves away from the sidewalk and the moon shining on every street, it was all quiet, it looked like a quiet night dream. Yes it was a peaceful night. Until a perfect looking couple ruined it all, bursting out from the movie theater arguing.  
  
"I'm never going out with you ever again!" Helga yelled while walking fast down the street. " I can't believe I listened to you, sneaking in to the movies, ah! What a laugh!"  
  
" Helga, I'm sorry but is not my fault that I lost all my money." Arnold said. Following her. Helga stopped and turns the direction to Arnold.  
  
"Arnold, you embarrassed me in front of all those people in the movie theaters, loosing your money doesn't make me fell better." Helga said.  
  
" Look, let's go to my car and talk about this on the way." Arnold said hopefully. Helga looked at him straight in his shiny green eyes.  
  
"No" Helga simply said, with no expression. She started walking until Arnold ran up in front of her and stopped her.  
  
"Helga, people are staring, are you sure you want to walk home all alone in the night?" Arnold said. Helga looked around. Its true people are staring. Helga always hated when people don't mind their own business.  
  
"Fine let's go" Helga quickly said as she walked up to Arnold's car. " Well? Hurry up you slow poke." They both went inside and Arnold started the car and drove away.  
  
In the car, Arnold and Helga stayed quiet as Arnold drives. Then Helga turned on the rock n' roll music way up loud. Arnold quickly turns it off. Then Helga turns it on. Then Arnold turns it off. Then on and off and on and off. Helga gave up and looks straight at Arnold.  
  
" Jesus Christ Arnold, I can't do anything in this stupid car!" Helga said. She looked at the window with her arms crossed.  
  
" Hey, this car is not stupid, okay? My parents gave me this car." Arnold said. Arnold's car is a red, convertible car. He always takes care of it and always cleans it. Helga's hair flew up by the wind as if her hair wants to join them. Suddenly Helga had an idea. She stands up on the seat and she stretched her arms.  
  
" I'm the queen of the world!!" Helga yelled as the fast wind blew all over her. Arnold looked up, and his eyes went wide.  
  
"Helga, who do think you are?!" Arnold yelled as Helga yelled out.  
  
" I just said it, I'm the queen of the world!!" helga yelled again.  
  
" I don't care if you're the queen of Venus, just sit down!!" Arnold yelled back at her.  
  
"No, I don't FEEL like it" Helga said. Suddenly when Arnold looked straight at the road, he almost hit the other car because Helga annoyed him. Helga fell down in the back of the seat.  
  
"Ow! You idiot, don't you know how to drive?" Helga screamed. While getting up.  
  
" It's your fault, you didn't let me concentrate!!" Arnold yelled.  
  
"Oh! So it always has to be my fault, does it Arnold?!" helga yelled as she went to sit on the front seat while Arnold sigh. After about 2 minutes, Helga started whining.  
  
"Arnold, please I need to go to the bathroom!" Helga whined.  
  
"For the last time, Helga, no. We are almost there!" Arnold said. Really pissed out. Helga looked at him.  
  
"Do you want me to do it in this car?" Helga said. He sigh, he had no choice.  
  
Arnold stopped the car right in front of a McDonalds place. Helga went inside to look for a bathroom while Arnold waited for her. Suddenly he saw a girl about Arnold's age crying. The girl almost looks like Helga with her blonde hair and her blue eyes. The girl suddenly bends down the sidewalk. Still crying her eyes out. Arnold worriedly walked up to her.  
  
"Excuse me, are you okay?" Arnold said, the girl looked up at him. She really does look like Helga. She stands up and looked straight at him.  
  
"Yes. I'm.I'm okay." the girl said. "Is just that my boyfriend broke up with me." She wiped her tears away. Arnold looked at her necklace that says "Sally" on it.  
  
"Your name is Sally?" Arnold asked, even though it wasn't unnecessary.  
  
"Yeah" Sally said. "What's your name?"  
  
"Arnold" he simply said. He looked deeply into her eyes and she did the same thing. But then, Helga came out from McDonald's and saw them, her tears fell.  
  
"Arnold!!!" Helga screamed. Arnold and Sally looked at her.  
  
"Helga what is it?" Arnold worriedly said. But then he realized what she meant." Oh, Helga this is not what you think." Helga walked up to him.  
  
"This is exactly what I think." Helga yelled. Sally started getting nervous.  
  
"I think I should go" Sally said. Helga looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, you should!" Helga yelled at Sally. Sally started running. Helga looked back to Arnold. Arnold sees Helga's eyes going read as warm tears came out.  
  
"Helga.I." Helga interrupted Arnold.  
  
"I saw the way you looked at her." her tears started falling more." Take me home"  
  
Arnold and Helga went inside the car and drove away. On their way, they didn't talk, they didn't look at each other and they didn't argue. They were just.quiet. They mated home. He parked the car and suddenly Helga got out of the car and ran inside her house. Arnold didn't run after her, he knows that is not goanna work. He sadly went to his house, which is right next door to her.  
  
Helga was on her bed crying. While looking at the bright moon from her window. And Arnold lying on his bed figuring out how to fix it.  
  
It was again. a peaceful night.  
  
ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Hey guys, I hope you liked it. Okay, okay so it was a little fast and a little short, but so what? It's still a story and besides theirs lot's of chapters coming up. So don't forget about Lila's Deadly Obsession. Read it and review it and so as this one. Anyway, what do you think about Sally? 


	3. Couple's Therapy

Happily Ever After, NOT!  
  
Chapter 3 - Couple's Therapy  
  
It was a bright, sunny day and the sun shined inside Helga's room. The light made Helga woke up. She opened her soft looking blue eyes and mumbled. Just then, Phoebe knocked on the door before opening it.  
  
"Helga? Are you awake?" Phoebe whispered. Helga looks at where phoebe was standing and then she sat up. Phoebe went to sit in Helga's bed.  
  
"Phoebe, what are you doing here so early?" Helga asked confused.  
  
"Helga, it's 6 O'clock in the afternoon." Phoebe said. Helga's eyes went wide, she quickly took her watch.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm late for school!!" Helga screamed. Helga was about to jump out of bed till phoebe stopped her.  
  
"Calm down, today is Saturday and besides even though if wasn't Saturday the school would have ended already." Phoebe said.  
  
"Oh yeah." Helga said. She got up and walked on her way to the bathroom as phoebe followed.  
  
"Why is your window wide open?" Phoebe asked. Still following Helga.  
  
"I was looking at the moon last night." Helga said in a sad tone remembering what happen with her and Arnold yesterday. Helga got inside the bathroom and looked at her self in the mirror, and so as Phoebe.  
  
"I know what happen to you and Arnold. Gerald told me." Phoebe said. Helga turns to see Phoebe face to face.  
  
"How did Gerald know about that?" Helga said with no expression.  
  
"Well, Arnold told him because he's his best friend, and you should too, why didn't you told me?" Phoebe said. Helga looked at her and looked back at the mirror.  
  
"I just wanted to be alone, that's all." Helga said in a low voice. Phoebe looked down.  
  
"I'm sorry helga." Phoebe said.  
  
"No, you don't have to be sorry, it's just that I always dreamed of me and Arnold ending up so happily. But it could only happen in my dream." Helga's tears fell." I guess we're not meant to be." Phoebe looked up.  
  
"Oh, no Helga you 2 are perfect for each other, it's just that you have some little problems of getting along." Suddenly Phoebe had a great idea. "COUPLE'S THERAPY!!"  
  
"Phoebe, can you stop yelling? I'm right over here." Helga said annoyed.  
  
"Helga, all you and Arnold need is couple's therapy." Phoebe said. Helga smiled.  
  
Helga and Arnold are walking down the street on their way to couple's therapy. Arnold thinks that it's a great idea to go there, that way they could get along very well. But on their way there they started arguing again.  
  
"Arnold, you idiot, why didn't you bring your stupid car?!" Helga yelled. Arnold and her have been walking for a long time.  
  
"Gerald wanted to borrow my car" Arnold said.  
  
"Can't you ever say no?!" Helga yelled. Arnold looked angrily at Helga.  
  
"I'm sorry Helga but I'm not like you." Arnold said.  
  
"Ow, my feet hurt." Helga whined trying to change the subject.  
  
"Well, it's not my fault that you didn't told me that it was goanna be far." Said Arnold.  
  
"Oh, so it always has to be my fault does it Arnold?" said Helga. Arnold sighs.  
  
Arnold and Helga finally mated to the building and went in. 2 minutes later they were told to wait in the doctor's office. They didn't say what was the therapist's name but they will wait and see. Arnold and Helga took a seat far away from each other. They put a line in between so they will not cross. Everything went quiet until the therapist opens the door and went inside. The couples turn to see who it is and their face was surprised. The therapist was Dr.Bliss. Dr.Bliss looks the same, only her hair is a bit longer.  
  
"Dr.Bliss? What in the world are you doing here?" Helga said happily. Dr.Bliss didn't look surprised to see them. It seems that she knew she was goanna see them sooner or later.  
  
"Oh, nothing really. I just decided to be a couple's therapist that's all." Dr.Bliss said with a little smile. Dr.Bliss looks at Arnold and Helga sitting far away from each other. And a line between them. She looked at both of them.  
  
"Well, what do we have here." She said.  
  
"The reason why we did this is so Arnold won't come near me." Helga said.  
  
"Why would I come near you? You stink" Arnold said. Helga looked at him angrily and stands up and walked up to him.  
  
"That's it!" Helga screamed. She was on her way walking on Arnold's side but stopped her.  
  
"Sorry, you can't come on my side." Arnold said pointing on the line between them. Helga mumbled and went back to her seat.  
  
"I see what's going on here." Dr.Bliss said writing on her paper. "You can't get along with each other."  
  
"That's right?" Arnold and Helga said in the same time.  
  
"Well, is there a reason why?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, Arnold here has been flirting with girls when I'm not around." Helga said. Arnold looked at Helga.  
  
"What? No that was before that." Arnold said.  
  
"And now he's changing the subject." Helga said to Dr.Bliss, and then Helga started to cry. Arnold started to get mad.  
  
"I am not changing the subject!!" Arnold yelled.  
  
"And now he's yelling at me." Helga said crying more.  
  
" I am not yelling at you!!" Arnold yelled more.  
  
"I don't think this relationship is working out Dr.Bliss." Helga said.  
  
20 minutes later . . .  
  
"This relationship is working out so well, Dr.Bliss." Helga said. Who happens to be holding hands with Arnold, they both smiled and they are sitting very close and they took away the line.  
  
"Well, I'm so glad that you 2 are getting along so well." Dr.Bliss said. And after that Arnold and Helga left the office and went outside. When they went outside Arnold and Helga stopped holding hands and stayed away from each other.  
  
"Finally." Helga said. Arnold followed her then stopped her.  
  
"Helga, why did you lied to her, we weren't getting along at all." Arnold said. Helga sighs. Helga looked deeply into his eyes. Her tears fell again. She still loves him. That handsome voice and that sweet personality. She loves him with all her heart. She wants to marry him and have a family with him. She wants to be with him every second. She wants to live happily ever after with him. Helga went closer to him, touched his face. And hugged him. Arnold was confused.  
  
"Helga, are you okay?" Arnold asked worriedly. Helga looked up at Arnold. Helga could only see Arnold and herself. No trees, no sidewalks, no nothing. Just a bright white surrounding them. Helga sees Arnold's green eyes sparkling. She looked down and kept hugging him.  
  
" Arnold, I love you." Helga's voice went soft and gentle." Please Arnold, let's try not to fight; I don't want to fight with you. I just want to love you. Don't hate me Arnold." Arnold hugged her back.  
  
"No Helga, I don't hate you, I'll never hate you, I promise." Arnold's soft voice said. They stopped hugging and looked at each other. The bright light was gone and all they could see is the trees and sidewalks and stuff. Their hug felt like eternity.  
  
A Very, Very Important Author's Note  
  
Hey guys, okay at the end I was goanna do a twist, like when Arnold and Helga starts to hug each other and Helga realizes that he is stepping on Helga's favorite boots and then they started arguing. But then I said no. I'll leave Arnold and Helga alone for a second. Anyway, I want you guys to see my upcoming stories that I have at my bio below. I want you guys to pick a story that you like and review to me. If there is one story that almost everyone wants to read, then I'll write it after I finish this story. Oh yes, there is this movie that my friends want to tell you guys about. It's a horror movie called "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre" starring Jessica Biel. But before you go to theaters and see it, go check the movie in the Internet and look for more details. If you seen the movie, please review to me and tell me what you like about it. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. Well, that's all for now, see you later. 


	4. Double Date

JON C - Hey this is Jon c and I'm here with Sally from the story. How are you doing Sally?  
  
SALLY - Oh I'm just fine Jon c just fine.  
  
JON C - Well, that's great to here. Now tell me, what's it like to play your character in the story?  
  
SALLY - well, it's kind of hard to play her because I have to cry, so I'm not really a good actor for crying but other than that, it was fun.  
  
JON C - What did you think about Arnold and Helga?  
  
SALLY - Arnold is so sweet and really fun to hang out with and Helga is such a good person and very talented.  
  
JON C - I'm glad you think that way Sally. Now we'll be right back cause the story that you will about read is chapter 4 called double date. So enjoy the read.  
  
XnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnXnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnX  
  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER, NOT!  
  
Chapter 4 - Double Date  
  
Phoebe sat on her couch and picks her phone to call Helga. But then her doorbell rang, so she sighs, got up and just when she opens the door Helga jumped up on Phoebe happily. They both fell down the floor.  
  
"Helga, what in the world are you so happy about?" Phoebe said as she and Helga got up.  
  
"Oh Phoebe, Arnold and me finally aren't fighting anymore." Helga said twirling around. "He took me everywhere today. And we decided to have a double date."  
  
"A double date?" asked Phoebe" Who's going with you and Arnold?"  
  
"Why, you and Gerald of course." Said Helga as she smiled and put her two hands on her waist. Phoebe gasps.  
  
" Me and Gerald!" Phoebe screamed as Helga covered her ears." Helga, are you crazy I'm not even dating Gerald!"  
  
" Yeah, but I saw the way you looked at him in math class, Phoebe" Helga said with her eyes half closed and her arms crossed, Phoebe started to blush. But she shook it away and looked straight at Helga.  
  
"Why didn't you asked me first?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Because I knew that you won't mind" Helga said smiling. Phoebe put her two hands and covered her face saying "why? why?, why?"  
  
" Okay Phoebe what about this? I go with Arnold as a couple and you and Gerald will go as friends" Helga said. Phoebe put her hand on her chin and thinks. Then she grinned.  
  
"Oh, all right" Phoebe said. Helga hugged her and said, "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Then she stopped.  
  
"Okay all you have to do is tell Gerald about it, okay?" Helga said.  
  
"Okay" Phoebe said.  
  
Phoebe's point of view . . .  
  
I walked on my way to Gerald's house. I was a little nervous visiting him. I have to admit, I admire Gerald very much. But sometimes I wonder if Gerald admires me or looks at me when I'm not looking. Oh, why does Helga have to do this to me? I guess that's how best friends are. I made it to Gerald's house and stand right in front of it. I never visit Gerald's house before. But now I will. I knocked on his door and Gerald's little 13-year-old sister Timberly. She was really different. She has a ponytail with a purple ribbon on it, a purple shirt with a pink flower, a pink skirt and a pair of platform purple sandals.  
  
"Yes?" Timberly said.  
  
"Hi, I'm here to see Gerald" Phoebe said with a nice smile.  
  
"GERALD, GET DOWN HERE!!!" Timberly yelled. Timberly may be pretty, but she sure has a gift of yelling. Suddenly, Gerald came from upstairs. My eyes shined as I saw his handsome face.  
  
"Man Timberly, you don't have to be yelling like that." Gerald complains. Timberly looked at him and snapped her finger.  
  
" If your into my yelling, that's cool, but if not, whatever" Timberly said with attitude and left.  
  
"So how may I hel . . . "Gerald was caught off by my beauty. He just stared at me surprised.  
  
" Are you surprised to see me?" I asked. By hearing my voice he snapped back to reality. I can tell that he admires me too.  
  
Gerald's point of view . . .  
  
Wow, she's hot everyday I see her. But I have to calm myself down and be smooth. It's time to use my cool. I got closer to her, made the cutest grin and answered her question.  
  
"Yeah, I'm surprised to see you." I said. She smiled at me. I think she digs me.  
  
"Gerald, I came here to ask you something and it might be shocking to hear" she said. I got closer to her.  
  
"Oh really?" I said. I went closer to her as I realized that Phoebe was about to fall on the stoop. So I quickly pushed her away and I accidentally slipped and fell on the stoop and landed on the sidewalk. I heard Phoebe gasp, which is good cause no one wants to lose me.  
  
"Gerald are you okay?" Phoebe said. She helped me up.  
  
" Yeah, I'm good" I said as I touched my head. " So, what were you saying?"  
  
"Well, Helga and Arnold are finally getting along and decided to double date as you, me and Arnold and Helga. So since you and me aren't dating we could go as friends with Arnold and Helga." As I heard what she was saying I thought that it was a great idea. I finally get a chance with Phoebe and make her fall in love with me. So, I simply said . . .  
  
"Okay" I said. Phoebe and me stared at each other. And smiled.  
  
It was a quiet night as Arnold, Helga, Gerald and Phoebe were on their way to the movies. The movies were the only thing they could go. They didn't have much money to go to restaurants. Besides, movie theaters are more of a teenager thing. And restaurants are for mature people. On their way, Gerald and Phoebe were holding hands and as for Arnold and Helga. Well, that's a different story.  
  
"Wow, Gerald look at the beautiful moon." Phoebe said. Gerald and Phoebe looked at the moon as they walked.  
  
"Have you ever noticed that the moon follows us wherever we go?" Gerald said to Phoebe.  
  
"Yes" she said. Gerald put his arm around Phoebe. And as for Arnold and Helga . . .  
  
"Great Arnold, now you tell me that your grandpa borrowed your car, what's next? Your pig borrowed your car?" Helga complained. Arnold and Helga weren't holding hands or anything, they just argued.  
  
"Well, at least I'm not lying" Arnold said. Gerald and Phoebe looked at each other than at the couples.  
  
"Man oh man this is gonna be a long night" Gerald said.  
  
They finally made it to the movie theater. The four teens stand in front of the ticket man. The man was fat and kind of ugly. He also looks miserable.  
  
"What movie would it be?" the ticket man said. The teens forgot all about the movies they were gonna see.  
  
" I'll see what ever you two want to see," Gerald said to Arnold and Helga while Phoebe nods as an agreement with Gerald, " besides, it was you two's idea to come here," Arnold and helga looked at each other.  
  
"Well, I do want to see something romantic." Arnold looked at Helga deeply into her eyes. Helga knows what Arnold is thinking and well, she wants to see something romantic too.  
  
"Me too." Helga said in a soft and sweet voice. Arnold did too. Gerald and Phoebe smiled at them. Until the ticket man ruined the moment.  
  
"Will you please hurry up for Pete's sake, I don't have time for this!" the man yelled. So, quickly they picked a romantic movie called "How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days", got their tickets and went inside.  
  
The place was crowded. Kids playing games, people walking all over the place, people waiting in line for the popcorn. It felt like the whole people in Hillwood is here. Arnold and Gerald wait in line to get the popcorn while Helga and Phoebe walked on their way to see the movie.  
  
While on walking to see the movie, Phoebe liked what Helga was wearing. Helga was wearing a white turtleneck sweater with a black jean jacket over it, black jeans and white sneakers. But what Phoebe really liked was the jean jacket she was wearing.  
  
"Helga, where did you get that black jean jacket?" Phoebe had to ask. Helga glared at her and showed her a confused look.  
  
"From you" Helga simply said. Phoebe looked at Helga and with no expression she said "oh". And got inside and took a chair.  
  
Arnold and Gerald started talking while waiting in the line.  
  
"So, you think is going great with you and Helga" Asked Gerald. Arnold put his hands on his pocket and looked down to the floor. Gerald was confused on why Arnold acting this way. So he took Arnold out of the line and straight to the boys' bathroom. The bathroom was empty.  
  
"Do you love Helga or not?!" Gerald yelled. Arnold looked straight at Gerald and scratched the back of his football head. " You don't love her, don't you?"  
  
"Well . . . is just that . . .well . . ." Arnold couldn't say it. Then Gerald starts to get very impatient.  
  
"Spit it out Arnold!!" Gerald screamed.  
  
"No I don't love her!!!" Arnold screamed. No one ever heard him scream before." At first I did, but then we started arguing and now I found out that she is not the girl for me, she is just a yelling psycho freak who was obsessed of me ever since she was only 3, the only girl that interest me is that girl name Sally, who was heart broken and I came and made her feel better, so no Gerald I am not in love with Helga G. Pataki!!!!"  
  
Gerald didn't know what to say. Arnold calm down and realized that Helga was standing right in the door way and phoebe behind her. Phoebe was angry, Gerald didn't know how to react and Helga was sad, angry, embarrassed and disappointed. Arnold sees Helga's eyes watered eyes as tears fell down to her soft skin. She was heart broken. Like every inch of her heart just disappeared. Just like that. Helga walked up to Arnold; look straight at his green eyes. And out of nowhere. Helga slapped Arnold in the cheek. Really hard, and left a red mark on Arnold's cheek. And just like that, Helga ran. Ran through the people that watched everything. Arnold ran after her. Trying to stop her. Suddenly, Helga stopped and a girl standing right in front of her . . . is Sally. Arnold catches up to her. And he was shocked when he saw Sally. Helga looked straight at her. They both have the same height, the same hair color, the same everything. But they are not twins if that's what you are thinking.  
  
"So, you're Sally" Helga said. Gerald and Phoebe ran in and stopped as they look at two girls.  
  
"Holy cow, there's twins." Gerald said. The people rolled their eyes. Sally started to get very confused.  
  
" What's going on here?" Sally asked. But then she saw Arnold standing there. Then she gave her a little smile and a little wave and Arnold gave her a weak smile. Helga looked at both of them. She can't take it anymore, she ran out the theater as Phoebe ran behind Helga to comfort her. Arnold just stands there, not doing anything, just staring at Sally and then Gerald came from behind him and gave Arnold an "I can't believe you did that" look. Then he ran after Helga and Phoebe. Nothing happened. People started to do what they were doing. Arnold and Sally stared at each other.  
  
"I'm sorry" Sally said. Arnold looked at her.  
  
" You don't have to be sorry," Arnold said. He said as he walked past her and headed to the out side door. Leaving Sally in the middle of the movie theater.  
  
To be continued . . . .  
  
A/N - If you see any mistakes, missed spell or anything like that, just ignored it and go with it. Okay?  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////  
  
JON C - And we're back. Here I am with josh who is going to be in the story too. So who do you play in this story?  
  
JOSH - Well, I play josh of course and in the story josh finds Helga very disappointed and he tries to help her. But that is all I'm gonna say because I don't want to give too much away.  
  
JON C - You are so right, now when are you going to be in the story?  
  
JOSH - I'll be in the next chapter.  
  
JON C - And speaking of the next chapter, I will update more and remember, review please, I want more reviews. Do me a favor you readers out there, if you read this story, find the most people you can find and tell them to read my story. So, thank you for coming by josh.  
  
JOSH - And thank you for having me.  
  
JON C - So, goodbye you guys and remember what told you. 


	5. We Need To Talk

HAPPILY EVER AFTER, NOT!!  
  
CHAPTER 5 - We Need To Talk  
  
The Patakis are all eating dinner in the table. Today, they are eating mash potatoes, chicken and soda. It seems that Miriam didn't cook a lot. I guess she was too lazy to do anything. Big Bob was talking about some beeper salesman while Miriam is sleeping on her food and Helga, well, didn't do anything, she just stared at her food that looks like the shape of Arnold's head. It seems that Helga is still in love with Arnold.  
  
" . . . And I told him that you are fired!" Bob said, still talking about the beeper salesman. " That good for nothing coward." Bob stopped as he realized that no one was listening to him. " Haven't you heard anything I said?" Bob noticed that Helga is sad. " What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing" Helga said as she looked down to her food. Suddenly Miriam woke up and looked up to Helga. Miriam gots mush potatoes all over her face.  
  
"Honey, you haven't touch your food." Miriam said in a tired voice. Helga sighs.  
  
"Well, she better wiped that sadness out, cause she's going to a singing contest next week." When Bob said that, Helga looked up at her father. "What??" Helga said.  
  
"I said, you are going on a singing contest next week" Bob said.  
  
"I'm not going" Helga said looking straight at Big Bob. Bob spit out his drink.  
  
"What??!! What do you mean you're not going?? You are going little missy!!" Bob yelled.  
  
"I don't want to go, why don't you let Olga do it?!" Helga yelled.  
  
"Who's Olga?" Bob ask in confusion forgetting whose his first daughter.  
  
" Oh B, if she doesn't want to go, she doesn't want to go." Miriam said wiping off her face.  
  
"At last, she speaks." Helga said rolling her eyes.  
  
"You are going and that's final!" Bob yelled.  
  
"No I am not!" Helga yelled.  
  
"Yes you are!" Bob yelled.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No, no, no, I am not going, so leave me alone!!!!!" She screamed her lungs out and almost broke Miriam's glasses. Helga got up, ran upstairs and shut the door really hard.  
  
Arnold's point of view . . .  
  
I lay down on my bed, staring at my ceiling. Thinking. I didn't tell Helga that I don't love her because I didn't wanted to hurt her. But now she's really hurt. Why does everything have to happen to us? Why can't it happen to some other couples? Helga is beautiful and funny and smart. But all she does is argue. Why? Sometimes I just don't understand her. She yells at me and argue with me, is like she doesn't love me. But now I know she loves me. But I don't. And what about Sally? I know, I don't know her, but every time I see her, it feels like I do know her. And know, I'm starting to fall in love with her. Grandpa told me, if I ever love someone, than I must stay with the one I love. And that's what I'm gonna do. I need to talk to Helga.  
  
I got up; walk down the stairs and when I went outside I went next door which is Helga's house.  
  
Helga's point of view . . .  
  
I'm so miserable. I'm so sad. I'm so heartbroken. I can't take this anymore. I'm tired of being so miserable, sad and most of all heartbroken. This is all my fault, if I had been a better girlfriend I wouldn't have been in this mess. How could I be so stupid? I need somebody, not Phoebe, not Gerald, all I need is Arnold. Why? After all that terrible thing that he said about me why am I still in love with him. I can't stop loving him. Is like a non-stop love disease. A disease that I love him no matter what. I really need to speak with him. To say that I'm really sorry for all the things I said and maybe get back together. And live happily ever after.  
  
I got up, walk down the stairs and opened the front door to go to Arnold's house. But when I did, I saw Arnold standing right in front of my house; he had his hand up with a fist. It seems that Arnold was gonna knock on my door. I guess we think alike. Good thing Bob and Miriam is not here right know, we can be alone and talk.  
  
"Hi Arnold" I said with the most smallest smile. And so did Arnold.  
  
"Hi Helga" Arnold said. He came in and I closed the door. Just when I was ready to say sorry to him and work things out, Arnold said those four horrible words that no girl wants to hear from their boyfriends.  
  
"We need to talk" Arnold said. Yup, those are the four words that no girls wants to hear from their boyfriends. And I know that all you girls all over the world don't want to hear that from your boyfriends.  
  
"Wha . . .what do you mean?" I laughed nervously. Arnold sighs.  
  
"It's over," Arnold simply said. Looking down. My heart sank. I couldn't move, it was like when he said it, everything just stopped. My tears started falling as Arnold looked up to me and looked straight at me. It was all over. It's really over. How could I live without him? I don't know what to do without him. Now I'm gonna cry every time I see him with another girl. My tears started falling more and more.  
  
"Look, let's just be friends, okay?" Arnold said. I looked up quickly.  
  
"Fri . . . friends?" I said.  
  
"Helga, I'm sorry." he said. He said that he's sorry, like everything is gonna be all right with just the word "I'm sorry" why can't he understand how I feel? Why can't he just make my life even MORE worse?  
  
"Go away." I said, with so much pain in my heart.  
  
"Helga, please try to understand . . ." Arnold tries to tell me but I interrupt him.  
  
"Go away, just . . .just go away!!" I yelled at him as I pushed him. Arnold tried to calm me down but I just couldn't control myself.  
  
" Go . . . go away!!" I screamed as I open the door and pushed him out and lock the door, then I ran up stairs to my room crying and sobbing. I ripped of every page in the book fill of poetry of Arnold and everything. Until I got tired and cried on my bed.  
  
Arnold's point of view . . .  
  
I still stand right in front of Helga's front door, hearing her cry. I can't believe I would do something like that. I shouldn't have let her down a little more easily. I feel really terrible. As I turned around I saw Gerald standing there. Gerald nodded. He understand what I'm going threw. I walked down the stoop and Gerald and me walked away.  
  
End of Arnold's point of view . . .  
  
It was a beautiful, sunny, afternoon day, as Helga and Phoebe walked in the park. The two girls walked along the green grass as they talked.  
  
"Oh Helga, I'm really sorry about what happened." Phoebe said. Trying to comfort her. Helga felt a little better, but everything that reminded of Arnold. She cries.  
  
" Look, let's look at the bright side . . ." Helga who was crying interrupted Phoebe. When Phoebe said, "let's look at the bright side" that's what Arnold do.  
  
"Helga, stop crying, come on." Phoebe said trying to calm her. Helga kept on crying and crying, until Phoebe slapped the heck out of her.  
  
"Thank you, Phoebe." Helga said.  
  
"Welcome. Helga come on, there are lots of boys around here that thinks that you're hot." Phoebe said.  
  
"Oh, no way Phoebe. I don't like any of them. But what about you and Gerald?" Helga asked. Phoebe blushed.  
  
"Well, he asked me on a date" Helga was surprised.  
  
"Wow, I'm so glad you guys are together now." Helga said. Then Phoebe looked at her watch.  
  
" Thanks, well, see you later, I'm gonna meet Gerald in the other side of the park, bye" Phoebe said as she waved and left. Helga's standing all alone. With no one to talk to. But then she saw Arnold walking . . . with that girl she hated so much. That girl name Sally. Helga wanted to cry. She doesn't want to. She stares at Arnold and Sally walking together and laughing together. 'That was suppose to be me' Helga thought. Her tears started to fall. Her mouth started to wiggle. She wiped her eyes out. She really didn't want to cry. She went to sit on a bench and covered her face. To leave the world. To forget every single thing that happened in her life. Especially Arnold. But, all she thinks about is Arnold; all she sees in all shape and sizes is Arnold's football shaped head. She wiped every tear that comes out of her eyes. She doesn't know what to do. She is never gonna get over him.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked a teenage guy, the same age as Arnold. Helga looked up and he look just like Arnold. Funny, Sally looks like Helga and this guy look just like Arnold.  
  
"My name is Josh, what's yours?" he said. Helga took time to observe him then she said . . .  
  
"Helga, my name is helga." She said. Josh sat next to her.  
  
"That's a nice name. So are you okay?" Josh said. Helga looked at him.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Helga asked while looking away. Josh smirked by her beauty.  
  
" Because I love helping girls who are beautiful like you." Josh said with a warm smile. Helga blushed.  
  
"I'm not beautiful." She said. Smiling  
  
"Oh, yes you are." he said. Helga giggled. "So why are you so sad?"  
  
"You really want to know?" Helga asked. He nodded. Helga told everything what happened. " . . . And well, here I am."  
  
" Wow, I bet you really had a hard time." Josh said.  
  
"Yeah well, it happens." She said. Josh wanted to help her and he had an idea.  
  
"I know, why don't we make him jealous?" he said.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
" Look, let's pretend that we were a couple, then when he sees us, he might get jealous." he said. Helga smiled, that could work, even though she did the same thing with Stinky, but it doesn't hurt to try it again.  
  
"Alright, I guess that would work." she said. "So, when are we going to start?"  
  
"Well, I guess we have to do it when their are dating, so we are gonna spy on them to hear when they are starting dating, and well, I guess you know the rest." he said.  
  
"Okay." Helga said. "But first, I need to get to know you." Josh smiled and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"Well, what's there to know about me? I mean, my parents died when I was 6, my whole family didn't want me and I've been to foster homes to foster homes and I had lot's of bullies in every school I was in, that's all." Josh said. Then his eyes watered, remembering all the bad things that happened to him. Helga felt really bad. It seems that she's not the only one with the miserable life.  
  
" I'm so sorry." Helga said holding Josh's smooth arms. Then Helga felt something. But doesn't know what.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
A/N - PLEASE REVIEW. AND TELL ME, WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT JOSH? 


	6. Feeling Sad and Feeling Happy

Happily Ever After, NOT!  
  
Chapter - Feeling Sad and Feeling  
Happy  
  
Arnold walked Sally home. Sally is not Arnold's girlfriend. YET. But they sure act like it. Right now Sally and Arnold are standing right in front of Sally's house.  
  
" Well, it's been great" Arnold said. Not knowing what to say to her.  
  
"Yeah, I really had fun with you, Arnold," she said with a warm smile. It got quiet, until Sally broke the silence. " I hope that Helga girl is alright." Arnold looked up. Startled to hear that name. He almost forgot about her.  
  
"Um . . . I'm sure she's alright." Arnold said.  
  
"Funny, something tells me that you dumped her for me" Sally laughed. Arnold laughed nervously. After Sally finished laughing, she calmed herself.  
  
"Well, I really should get going." Sally was about to go on the stoop, but stopped, she turned around and looked straight at him. "I was thinking, why don't we go on a date? I mean we spent so much time together and we got to know each other a little better and I thought maybe we should go on a date." Sally said this as she twirled her lock of golden hair. Arnold smiled.  
  
" Okay, how about tomorrow night at 8?" Arnold asked.  
  
" Perfect, see you then." She ran inside her house happily as Arnold walked away. But what they didn't know is that Helga and Josh saw the whole thing.  
  
"Yes! We got it!" Helga said. She and Josh were hiding behind the tree.  
  
" Wow, that Sally girl looks just like you." Josh said. Helga rolled her eyes. Then, they started walking away.  
  
Arnold went inside a pizza store ordered one sliced of pizza and a coke, and then he went and sat on a table next to a window. Arnold was a little nervous dating with Sally. Sure he dated before, he wasn't nervous dating with Helga, but dating a girl that you haven't known since pre-school is a different story. Then there was Phoebe walking inside. She ordered something, sat on a table in front of Arnold's and ate. Phoebe didn't notice him. Arnold called up to Phoebe.  
  
"Hey Phoebe." Arnold said calling her. Phoebe turn around. When she saw Arnold she scowled and turned away. Arnold sighs.  
  
"Oh, come on Phoebe, I didn't mean to hurt her feelings." he said. Phoebe still didn't listen. She just pretended he wasn't even there.  
  
"Look, I know I screwed up, but I just can't be with someone who I don't love." Arnold explained. Phoebe listen and she admit, he is right. Phoebe got up and sat where Arnold was sitting.  
  
"You really hurt her, I mean really, really hurt, I mean you just took her heart and threw it in the garbage, she loved you ever since pre- school, she was Cecil in valentine's day, she was the only person who helped you into a lot of things without you realizing it, isn't that what really means to you besides yelling at you and driving you nuts?" Arnold made a big, big mistake. Phoebe looked at him. She started feeling sorry for him.  
  
" I got to go, see you later." She said, she got up and left. Arnold put his face on the window, what is he gonna do know? From outside it was getting dark, rain started coming down and so as his tears.  
  
Helga and Josh started running and laughing as rain joined them. They stopped at Helga's house. They stand still getting all wet. Helga and Josh looked at each other.  
  
"Thanks for running me home" Helga laughed. Josh laughed too. Their eyes met. Without thinking Josh kissed her in the cheek. "Your welcome" he said. Helga was surprised but she kissed him in the cheek too. Then Helga gave him a little playful punch on his arm and ran inside her house laughing. Josh laughed too and walked away.  
  
Helga layed on her door, she couldn't believe she did that; she kissed him in the cheek and so did he. But then she felt something again and now she knows. She's in love with Josh!!  
  
WELL, IT'S SHORT, AGAIN. BUT TYPING THIS STORY TAKES FOREVER TO ME. OH WELL, AT LEAST I UPDATED. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	7. Expect the Unexpected

I see that I don't have a lot of reviews in this story, but that's okay, cause I know that there are people who's reading this and don't even bother to review. So, even though I don't have A LOT of reviews in this story I can still update because you guys want me to update. And that's what I'm gonna do. So here's chapter 7.  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
Happily ever after, NOT!!!  
  
CHAPTER 7 - EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED  
  
Helga's point of view . . .  
  
I looked at myself in the mirror. Not putting make up or anything-just thinking about Josh. Why am I falling in love with josh? How could it be? First I loved Arnold and now out of nowhere I'm falling in love with Josh. I can't believe this, but wait, why would I feel bad about this? Arnold didn't feel bad when he broke up with me, so why would I feel bad? As I stop thinking about Josh and Arnold I looked at myself in the mirror. Am I really beautiful? Just like what Josh said? I never realized how beautiful is my eyes and how beautiful is my hair. But where did I get this eye color? Miriam and bob has brown eyes and Olga has . . . well, I don't really know, she keeps weary contacts lenses but probably have brown eyes too. None of my family has the color of my eyes. And my hair, well, I do pay attention with my hair, but it's so wavy and bouncy none of my family has this kind of hair neither. Why am I thinking about myself, I should start thinking what am I going to do now that I'm in love with Josh? And what about Arnold? I think I know, tonight I'm gonna make Arnold pay. I'm gonna make him jealous so much that he just lost a talented and beautiful girl in the whole world. And after that I'll be with Josh.  
  
It's morning and Helga and Josh decided to hang out in the morning. They walked in the beach with the sand touching their bare feet. They talked and laugh just like what Arnold and Sally did in the park. The sun shined so bright as the ocean waved up then goes down. They hear seagulls flying all around and hear the wind and feel the wind like they were under water.  
  
"I love the feeling, don't you?" Helga said feeling the wind dancing with her hair.  
  
"Yeah, don't you?" Josh asked.  
  
"Yeah, don't you?" she asked. With a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, don't you?" he asked. With a smirk too. Helga was about say the same thing but laughed and so did Josh. Then Josh stopped laughing and asked.  
  
"Do you really want Arnold back?" Josh asked softly. Helga stopped and looked straight at josh. Helga opened her mouth to answer, but a familiar voice interrupted her, Helga and Josh turned around and there was Arnold and Sally chasing a Dalmatian dog. Suddenly the dog ran up to Helga and jumped on her. Arnold and Sally ran up to them.  
  
"I'm so sorry, my dog is not himself today." Sally said. Helga got up and saw Arnold and Sally.  
  
"Arnold?" Helga said.  
  
"Helga?" Arnold said.  
  
"Helga are you okay?" Josh said.  
  
"Arnold are you okay," Sally said. Josh and Sally looked at each other.  
  
"Yeah I'm okay!" Arnold and Helga said in the same time, as Josh and Sally looked away.  
  
"I didn't expect you to be here." Helga said. Then Gerald and Phoebe called out.  
  
"Arnold, Helga?" they said, running up to them.  
  
"And them too." Helga said.  
  
"Wow, what a pleasant surprise." Phoebe said happily.  
  
"Pleasant?" Helga said. Putting two hands on her hip and raised one of her eyebrows as she glared at Phoebe.  
  
" Helga, is that your guy?" Phoebe giggled, and Josh blushed. Helga looked at Arnold, he was puzzled. He didn't know that Helga found someone. This is the perfect moment to make Arnold jealous.  
  
"Why yes Phoebe, this is my Guy." Helga said out loud. Smiling of course. Arnold was shocked.  
  
"Hi Josh my name is Phoebe and this is Gerald" she said. Gerald waved.  
  
"Arnold, I will like you to meet Josh." Arnold and Josh shook hands. Arnold seems to be angry.  
  
Then Helga turned to Sally.  
  
"Hi Sally, my name is Helga and I love your dog, he's so . . . so black and white." She said. They both shook hands. After they introduced each other, Gerald had an idea.  
  
"Hey I have an idea, why don't we go on a triple date." Gerald said.  
  
" A triple date?" Josh asked.  
  
"Yeah, you know, you are going out with Helga, Arnold is going out with Sally and I'm going out with Phoebe." Gerald explains. Phoebe blushed when he said her name.  
  
"Well, I guess it could work." Arnold said. Everyone agreed. And went in separate ways. Phoebe was glad that Helga found someone but still thinks that Helga should go out with Arnold, Arnold felt even more worse because helga found someone, but thinks it's fair that she and Arnold found someone, and as for Helga, her plan is working even more better, but suddenly she doesn't know who she's in love. Love can be very confusing sometimes.  
  
A/N Well, see you later and please review I'm begging you for the love of hey Arnold! 


	8. I Love You

Happily Ever After . . . Not!

Chapter 8 – I Love You

"It's beautiful, Gerald." Phoebe said in amazement.

The six teenagers. Arnold, Sally, Helga, Josh, Phoebe and Gerald were standing right in front of a fancy restaurant all dressed right for it. They look like their about to go to prom. But really, their going inside this beautiful restaurant that Gerald had paid for. Of course it was his idea to go there in the first place.

"Wow Gerald" Arnold said. He looked like he was hypnotized at this beautiful sight. "Where did you get the money to pay for this?"

"Oh, I borrowed it from my man, fuzzy slippers." Gerald said, he seems to be proud of himself while he was holding Phoebe close to him. Phoebe blushed.

"Well, what are we still doing here?" Helga said with a hint of excitement and a little bit of impatient and annoyance. "Let's go in." She took Josh's hand and opened the glass door while the rest of the gang followed her in.

The place looks even more beautiful than the outside. It was so fancy. There were sculptures of cupid and the goddess of Venus. There were gorgeous paintings and the curtains were so silky and so gold. There was even a small fountain in the middle of the place. It tinkled softly and the orchids planted around its base were reflected in the rippling water. This may be the fanciest restaurant these teens have ever been to.

A tall waiter led them into a huge round table which was covered in gold silk. The teenagers sat on their seats and the waiter each gave them a menu. The he left, giving them time to think of what they are going to eat. There was a gold basket filled with chocolate. So, of course, Helga took one of the chocolate. She placed the chocolate inside her mouth and was surprised by the wonderful taste.

"Hmm." Helga moaned. "You guys you have to try this." The gang stared at her. Everyone who knows Helga very well, is bound to know that she's not very polite when it comes to fancy restaurants. She then took another. Then another. She then realized that Josh was staring at her and he looked, well, kinda disgusted. She quickly took a gold napkin and rubbed it on her mouth and hands.

"I'm dreadfully sorry for being terribly impolite." She said politely and yet a little sarcastic. Helga was very beautiful tonight. And so as the other girls, but she seem to shine more with her hair up, locks of her hair curled on the side of her creamy face. She wore a strapless blue dress which really matched her eyes. And a beautiful sapphire necklace her parents gave her for her birthday. Arnold tried to stop staring at her, but couldn't. He couldn't help it. But then a familiar voice next him forced him to stop.

"I've never heard any of these foods." Sally said while looking at the menu.

"I do" Helga pointed out. She hates Sally so much that she tries to be better than her. So Arnold will know what a big mistake he had done.

"Really, Helga?" Josh asked, looking really interested. She didn't have the heart to lie to him. So she gave up.

"Ummm . . . no." she said. Somehow nervously.

"Then why you said you did." Sally asked. Staring at her. Helga glared her.

"Gee, because I feel like it." Helga said in a sarcastic voice. Sally looked hurt but continued to read the menu. Then everyone was quiet. Arnold understood that she doesn't like her very much. He doesn't blame her. He doesn't like Josh. He then started to wonder if he really likes Sally.

Phoebe looked up from her menu and started glancing around. Way too much gold. She then looked at the people. They look like in their forties or fifties. Phoebe noticed that Gerald was staring at her.

"You likening the place?" Gerald asked in romantic voice. This time Phoebe didn't blush. She looked serious.

"This place is way out of our league." Phoebe said. Feeling a little awkward.

"Well, we're here aren't we?" Gerald said. She smiled and looked at the kids she's seating next to. They looked bored. The gang didn't understand the menu.

"What kind of menu is this?" Helga asked. Placing the menu on the table." Haven't they ever heard of hamburgers?" She took two chocolates and put them in her mouth.

"Well, we could always ask the waiter." Sally said.

"No way" she said taking another chocolate." They'll think that we Americans don't understand their heritage or something." She thought for a second the she snapped her fingers." I got it. Let's ask the waiter." Sally looked surprised.

"But it was my idea."

"No it wasn't." Helga stared blankly at her.

"Yes, it was!" Sally protested. Suddenly looking hopeless she looked at Arnold. "Right Arnold? It was my idea." Arnold was stuck in between. He looked nervously at Helga and Sally.

"Look, it really doesn't matter whose idea it was." Josh said as if he was in charge of the group. "We came here to have a good time. So let's do what we were planning to do." Arnold glared at Josh. 'Hey! I was supposed to say that!' Arnold thought.

Sally's . . . or Helga's idea worked. The waiter was actually half American. So the gang got their drinks and waited until their food was served.

"Man oh man, why do they take so long to cook?" Gerald said holding his stomach. He looked at the basket filled with chocolate. He didn't feel like eating chocolate. He feels like eating a big juicy chicken, sprinkled with sour lemons.

"Gerald, the waiter left like five seconds ago." Arnold pointed out.

"Well, we could always play a little game while we wait." Sally suggested. Helga rolled her eyes.

"That's stupid." Helga said. Taking another chocolate.

"That's a great idea!" Josh said. Helga smiled.

"Yeah, I like that idea too." She said.

"Let's play-" Josh was interrupted by Arnold.

"No, I don't wanna play that game." Arnold said, even though Josh didn't say the name of the game yet.

"We shouldn't play any game. Period." Phoebe said. "This is a restaurant you guys, we're not in the movies waiting for the previews to end anymore." Gerald pulled Phoebe close to her again and stared lovingly in her dark eyes.

"Come on, baby" Gerald said. "We're just gonna play a harmless little game."

"Okay." She said dreamingly. Helga smirked. She's kinda jealous that Phoebe is having such a great time with Gerald. Truth is, Helga is not sure if she's having a great time with Josh. She then stared at Arnold. That cute shaped head of his.

"Gerald, why don't you tell us an urban legend." Arnold said.

"I've ran out of legends to tell." He said. He then thought for a moment. "I know, let's play Truth or Dare."

" I don't think that-" Sally was interrupted by Helga.

"Splendid!" Helga said in a polite voice. "I'll go first." She then turned to Sally. "truth or dare?"

Sally looked shocked. "Um, truth." She managed to say. Helga did her evil grin.

"Are you a virgin?" Helga said in a polite voice. As if the question wasn't so surprising. The gang gasped.

"Helga!" yelled Arnold.

"What?" She said innocently. Sally knew what Helga is trying to do. She's trying to humiliate her in front of her new friends. Well, she's not going to let that happen. Sally stared at Helga, the kind of look that could take any challenges.

"Yes." She answered with confidence. Helga frowned. "Now it's my turn, truth or dare?" Sally's voice was different now. Before, her voice was kind and soft. But now her voice sounded brave and feisty.

"Truth" said Helga. As she stared straight at Sally.

Sally smiled sweetly, yet evil. "Aren't you glad I took Arnold away from you?" Everyone gasped. While Helga stared ice cold at her for six seconds. She suddenly stood up and took her glass of soda and poured it on Sally's face. Everyone in the restaurant stopped talking and stared at these amateurs. Helga fixed herself and started walking, but stopped. She went back and took a chocolate while she gave Sally an angry scowl and left to the ladies room. Everyone in the restaurant went back to their talking while the gang stayed quiet. Suddenly, which seemed out of nowhere, a waiter came with plates of food.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Gerald said with hunger. Phoebe sigh, she stood up and went to follow Helga. Arnold watched Phoebe leaving and then glared at Sally.

"Sally, why did you do that?" Arnold asked, disappointed in her. Sally took the gold napkins and started wiping her black dress.

"I'm sorry Arnold" Sally said with a sad expression on her face." But she left me no choice; I tried to be nice to her."

"It's alright, Sally." Josh said holding her hand. Arnold glared at him and stood up.

"Hey, mind your own business" Arnold yelled. "You should be comforting Helga!" Josh got angry and stood up.

"No, Arnold!" Josh protested. "You're the one who should comfort her, not me!" You might have thought that Gerald would try to break them apart. But really, he's just sitting there eating his delicious dinner.

"What are you talking about!" Arnold demanded. Everyone was staring at these teenagers arguing, which really these people were enjoying this. Sally just sat there staring at these two boys.

"I know your still in love with Helga!" Josh yelled. Arnold's eyes were wide open. Sally stood up and glared at Arnold.

"Arnold is this true!" Sally cried. Her hands made a fist. Arnold glanced at her.

"No . . . no I'm not." Arnold looked confused. He's not sure anymore.

"Oh, come on Arnold" Josh said. "You kept on staring at her. You were practically drooling over her." Arnold looked down at his shoes. Sally's tears were falling.

"Arnold" Her voice was shaky." Is this true?" She thought for a moment then stared back at him. "Did you dump her because of me?" He looked up from his shoes and stared at her. "And now you're in love with THAT?" Sally pointed at Helga while she was getting out of the ladies room with Phoebe. Helga's eyes were red and watery. Her hair was down and she was holding her pair of high heels sandals. Helga walked up to Sally and stood in front of her. Helga didn't listen to the conversation, so she doesn't know what's going on.

"Look Sally." Helga began to say. "I'm sorry. It was all my fault; I shouldn't have embarrassed you like that." Sally stared at her. Helga looked around and noticed that something isn't right. "What happened?" Phoebe walked up to Helga, feeling the same way she is.

"Tell her Arnold." Josh said. Arnold looked at Josh and then at Helga. Arnold took a step towards her and stopped a few feet.

"What's wrong?" Helga asked. Feeling nervous. Arnold looked at her beautiful blue eyes. The audience in the restaurant was looking very interested. As if their watching a movie about Arnold's and Helga's life. Sally shook her head sadly while tears started to fall more. Phoebe and Josh were waiting anxiously for Arnold's answer. And Gerald is still eating his delicious dinner without realizing was the hell is going on!

"Helga, I'm in love with you." Arnold finally admitted. The people in the restaurant were crying, Phoebe was in shock, Josh looked satisfied, Sally broke down crying and Gerald is still eating.

Now, you might expect that Helga would jump up and down and say I love you too, well you were wrong.

"What kind of joke is this!" Helga demanded. She slammed her shoes on the floor. The audience gasped. "Why can't you make up your mind? First you tell me you don't love me, and now you tell me you do!"

"But I'm serious about this!" Arnold said hopelessly. Helga cried and laughed at the same time.

"Don't you see, Arnold?" She sighs. "We can't be together. If we do end up together, then we're just going to end up right back where we started from."

"Helga plea-"

"Stop it Arnold, just stop!" Helga screamed. "Don't do this to me." Arnold got angry and stormed up to her and holds her tight.

"No!" Arnold yelled." You are not going to leave me! I love you Helga and I know that you love me too!" Arnold's eyes looked closely at hers." I could see it in your eyes." Helga looked speechless. Then she rested her head on Arnold's chest. Her eyes were red and so tired.

"You're right." Helga spoke softly. "I do love you." She then closes her eyes and practically fell asleep and so did Arnold. Together they stand, holding each other. Everyone in the restaurant who nosily watched everything clapped their heart out.

Phoebe clapped too. She was so proud of them. She turned to look at Gerald. He fell asleep, holding his stomach. 'I guess I'll tell him what just happened tomorrow.' Phoebe thought. She looked around for Josh and Sally. But they were gone.

That's strange, where did Josh and Sally go?

Phoebe then spotted a light pink letter on top of the basket full of chocolates. She took it and gently opened it. It read:

_Dear_ _lovers,_

_We are not who you think we are. We are different. W_e _are __special. We came to help you. __To love each other again. _A_nd to care for each other. We are not fairies nor are we cupids. __You may never know who we are. __But that shouldn't matter. __Because you have each other. __And that is what's truly important._

_Yours truly,_

_Unknown_

And They Lived Happily Ever After . . . THE END


End file.
